A basic communication system includes a transmitter that converts a message to an electrical form suitable to be transferred over a communication channel. The communication channel transfers the message from the transmitter to the receiver. The receiver receives the message and converts it back to its original form.
Fiber optic communication is an emerging method of transmitting information from a source (transmitter) to a destination (receiver) using optical fibers as the communication channel. Optical fibers are flexible, transparent media made of thin glass silica or plastic that transmits light throughout the length of the fiber between the source and the destination. Fiber optic communications allow for the transmission of data over longer distances and at higher bandwidth than other known forms of communications. Fiber optics are an improved form of communication over metal wires because the light traveled through the fiber experiences less loss and is immune to electromagnetic interference. Companies use optical fibers to transmit telephone signals, interne communication, and cable television signals. A fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) network or fiber access network connects the end users using optical fiber as the last mile connection from the service provider.
Fiber-optic communication provides a very low loss of signal and very high-bandwidth. These two properties allow service providers to directly connect to end-users from their central office (CO) using a passive fiber plant, which produces capital and operational cost savings. As demand for bandwidth in today's Internet continues to increase, as Fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) networks have become a good future proof technology for carriers to wire and rewire customers.